The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor having a plurality of stacks of semiconductor chips in a stack structure, a semiconductor system and a method of fabricating the semiconductor.
Semiconductors popularly used in high-performance electronic systems have increased in terms of capacity and speed. There have been various attempts to include a higher-capacity memory into a smaller semiconductor and to operate the semiconductor faster.
To stack a plurality of semiconductor chip stacks in a single semiconductor device, a connection between the plurality of semiconductor chips in each chip stack or between the plurality of semiconductor chip stacks and the outside of the semiconductor may be complicated.